


In The Lift

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens behind closed doors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Lift

We all know they do it... They need an excuse to get away from analyzing boring space dust.

Art by Elfqueen55

Door closes and my back hits the wall hard as he flicks a switch.  
  
The lift holds as he begins to lick and then suck at my itch.  
  
His face buried in my neck, mauling at my jugular at a frenzied pace.  
  
Breathing heavy, purple, red marks forming, leaving a trace.  
  
Hot hands grab my wrists, and pin them behind my rear.  
  
Pulling me closer, knowing what comes next, making it clear.  
  
Whispers of desire, lust, and want is all I hear.  
  
Obscenities spoken in great detail demanding me near.  
  
Hard flesh rubbing into my own, feeling the heat.  
  
Sweating from arousal, still not skipping a beat.  
  
In no time my shirt is gone and his lips find my nubs.  
  
Changing momentum as he groans and rubs.  
  
Slowly he slides down and presses his tongue into my belly's hole.  
  
Making me hard as he thrusts, lighting up my soul.  
  
Pants and all hang down around my feet.  
  
My erection pointed in his direction, ready to greet.  
  
Belly hole forgotten, mouth now on my cock.  
  
God, so fucking lucky to have you here Spock.  
  
Cock gone now in the heated bliss.  
  
Sucking me hard, and fast, later we need to kiss.  
  
Almost there as I climb so high.  
  
We come crashing together as we cry.  
  
Time for fun has come to a close.  
  
I getting dressed and him needing a change of clothes.  
  
We had our fun, our little gift.  
  
Making love in the lift.

 

 


End file.
